


Always and completely

by GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece about what happened after THORS finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and completely

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I felt like this.

"I hate you." Though she tried to hide it, he could hear the blatant happiness in her voice.

  
"No you don't." His wife rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on his chest. 

"The music is beautiful," She whispered in awe, still captivated and compelled by it's song, 20 minutes in. He on the other hand had not really cared for the music or the sight, however impeccable it was. It was his wife that he was solely focused on. She had since recovered from her momentary lapse of vulnerability and now she was that happiest he has ever seen her. He had no right to look at her. His gaze was greedy. He wanted to absorb all her features. Commit them to memory. After all, after their 24 years, that would be all he had left to hang on to - memory.'  
  
The more and more he looked at her, the more one thought became persistent and adamant. He had absolutely no right at all to look at River Song. That he dared alone just went to show how heartless and cruel he truly was He had painted himself as a God and she had fallen blindly for him. Every time he hurt or abandoned her, her faith would remain steadfast. It had almost become a cruel game, trying to push her so far and so hard to see if her loyalty would break. 

"Husband, you are watching me. What is the matter?" She asked, giving him a concerned look through the corner of her eyes. 

  
"Am I forgiven?" He asked after a while. She looked at him, momentarily perplexed. 

  
"Always and completely." She replied gazing at him with such a sincerity that it made him want to break down in tears. He resisted the urge and shifted closer to his wife. He did not deserve her comfort or lover at all.

  
"For..." He tried to continue.

  
"Everything," She replied quietly. "I may change my mind about that though if the next 24 years aren't amazing."   


He rolled his eyes and wrapped his fingers in between hers. This body was not at all comfortable with touch or intimacy. He had initially felt as if it were completely beyond him. However, for River, he would offer everything he had and everything he did not have. He knew that he had nothing worth giving to her. Nothing that would ever match her worth and importance. Indeed, there was nothing on earth or in space. 


End file.
